just a touch
by kmmi95
Summary: When something makes the ASBO five pass out and have a terrifing experience it affects them all greatly, but is it possible that going to one person for comfort, just a touch, could change so much?


It had been a stressful day for all the misfits. All of them were shaken by the day's events, although had tried to cover it, apart from Alisha, but she had reacted quicker than her brain could function. Simon was sat looking at Alisha waiting for her to explain, he had left her alone until the others had left not wanting to make her feel pressure that she had to tell him or embarrassment that she had to tell him in front of everyone so he had waited until the others had left then asked her why she had reacted that way. How she was going to explain it to Simon was beyond her.  
>"I was scared and shocked and I do care about you, you knew that though, or at least I hope you did, You are the only person in this whole group I think I can trust, you are trustworthy and car so much Simon the others may not see it but I do, you made Kelly that DVD of Nathan to help her when we thought he was dead and you come up with the most brilliant ideas Simon. I didn't want to see that happen to anyone let alone someone I would say is my best friend out of this whole group." He nodded his head and made his way to leave.<br>"Simon!" She shouted after him, he turned around to face her. "I'm sorry if I shocked you or scared you, I did it without thinking, it could have gone so wrong but somehow I knew it wouldn't affect you so I ran for comfort from you. I'm sorry."  
>"It's okay." He replied, turning back around and walking out of the door, leaving Alisha alone.<p>

Alisha had left just after Simon and had wandered not really taking notice of where she was going until she was stood in front of the lift to future Simon's flat. She went inside the lift pressing the button that would take her up to where she hoped he would be. The lift stopped and she threw open the doors, catching sight of him almost as soon as she had. Again without thinking she towards him burying her face in his shirt sobbing again as the feelings of terror came back. Future Simon wrapped his arms around her, rubbing her back gently. After about ten minutes she calmed down and let go of his shirt.  
>"I'm sorry" She said.<br>"It's okay, but what brought this on?" He asked her, he couldn't remember the exact order of everything from this time.  
>She let go of him, walked over to the bed then sat down on it, he followed her, and a few seconds after he sat down beside her she began to explain why she was so upset.<br>"We went into the community centre and everything was normal, we were messing on and joking around but then it all went to crap. It happened to Nathan first he fell over as if he fainted but he was talking as if he was somewhere else we could tell from his voice he was scared and panicked, he came back round to us and told us that he had been back inside the coffin he had been buried in when we thought he was dead. We asked him whether it could have just been a normal thing like he was dreaming and he said it couldn't have been, it was too real, he could feel the burn in his lungs and smell the earth around him. He was a little freaked out but he was alright so we let it drop. But then Kelly went into the locker rooms and she started screaming, the same thing had happened to her but she had been locked inside the locker room while every surface was crawling with giant spiders. Starting to freak us all out now it wasn't long before we heard Curtis do the same thing, when he came back round he told us he had been in hospital and he had been told that he was paralysed from the waist down and he would never regain movement in his legs. This was not as bad as the others but me and present you knew we were next. We saw Simon drop but he did not make a sound instead silent tears ran down his face. He came back around and said that he had seen someone he cares about die. I knew that it was going to happen to me but I wasn't ready for what I saw. It all went black and then everything came back but it was different, everyone was gone but me, you and another masked man, he was torturing you, burning you, cutting you, whipping you but you kept quiet, the man knew he was going to get nothing more from you so he killed you, he slit your throat. It was so real, I could smell the blood as it came from you, I could..."  
>Alisha couldn't carry on the sobs had come back, remembering the horrors had made her feel scared and helpless again. Future Simon scooped her into his arms and held her while she cried, whispering sweet nothings in her ear, letting her know he was fine. A few minutes later she stopped sobbing and carried on.<br>"I came out of it back into the real world, I didn't think I just threw myself at present you, making sure he was alright, I'm guessing you remember the rest." She said looking up at him.

Future Simon and Alisha spent that night together, he hugged her while she slept just making sure that if she woke up, he was there was for her. He remembered the memories of that day clearly now, how shocked he had been when she had ran at him for comfort, not just because her power was having no affect on him but because she had run to him. He remembered asking her question later on and getting lovely answers back, ones he had not expected but she had not answered him. He knew why know though and it was weird to think even now she had suck strong feelings for his younger self. He cuddled next to her getting ready to sleep but before he did, he vowed that he would tell her when he woke up, that he had seen her die in his nightmare too and that that moment where she had ran to him and the moment in the locker room where she talked to him about it were the main moments that made him change who he was, into who he is now.


End file.
